The invention is based on an electric control device for fuel injection pumps for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. For present-day fuel injection pumps and their regulators, a maintenance-free lubrication system, for instance for engine lubrication, is predominantly used, the pumps being connected to the circulatory lubricant system of the engine. The pump must be sealed as well as possible from the outside to prevent lubricant from escaping. There is no particular difficulty associated with accomplishing this at the point where the camshaft serving to drive the individual pump pistons leaves the pump housing, because the camshaft bearing can be sealed with respect to the housing of an electrical final control element connected to it using the adjusting magnets it contains. However, the regulating rod, which serves to regulate the supply quantity of the injection pump, also extends out of the pump housing in the vicinity of a regulating rod guide means. In this area, it is practically impossible to effect sealing to guard against the escape of lubricant, because the regulating rod has to be easily movable and entirely unhindered in the vicinity of its guide means. If the regulating rod moves with difficulty or sticks, then the regulation process is disturbed and is furthermore unstable. Even when the camshaft bearing is sealed, lubricant from the pump housing enters in small quantities through the regulating rod guide means between the injection pump and the electric final control element, which causes a gradually rising level of oil in the interior of the final control element. Where the injection pump is installed at an extremely oblique angle, the danger exists that moving parts may be inundated by this lubricant and thereby disturbed in their function or blocked entirely.